el regreso de Death core
by Kaorusoichi
Summary: es una historia basada en MLP


El regreso de Deathcore

Cuenta la leyenda que ase muchas eras, antes incluso del reinado de Celestia, antes del Reino de terror de Discord, en las lejanas y heladas llanuras surgio una creatura malvada, no, perversa, no, lo que él era, era tan abominable que decir su nombre era señal de problemas, su nombre era Deathcore, una especie de alicornio nefasto que puso a la raza ponie al borde de la extinción, no solo era tan poderoso que hacía temblar al mismo sol sino que también tenía de su lado un dragón, que al igual que él no era común en su especie, la mayoría de los dragones escupen fuego, hielo o agua hirviendo, pero el calcinaba y cristalizaba cualquier cosa con su apestoso liento, el nombre de la gran bestia era Halker. Al conocer este sufrimiento, la alicornio Alma lo desafío y derroto en un combate que duraría tres días.

-jamás podrás vencernos, somos lo más fuerte que existe-, la alicornio lo miro con gran calma, sabía que los tres estaban agotados, y sin responder nada en una maniobra se tele transporto detrás de Deathcore y lo maldijo, pero a media maldición el gran dragón soplo su letal aliento contra ella, -todo de acuerdo al plan- dijo Alma y se teletransporto –idiota- grita Deathcore y es bañado por el letal aliento de la bestia, la valiente alicornio aparece detrás del Dargon y termina la maldición, la piel del dragón comienza a cubrirse de roca rápidamente, intenta lanzar su aliento contra la bella alicornio pero ya es tarde se ha convertido en una enorme estatua, La estruendosa voz de Deathcore retumba en el aire espantando hasta las nube –aquí estoy ahora pero no por siempre moriré, cuando la maldad me acaricie diez beses yo y Halker regresaremos y la realeza no podrá hacer nada, pues en roca su juramento se convertirá, es una promesa Alma, una promesa- la voz tenebrosa del terrorífico alicornio se desvanece –tan solo espero que eso no pase- dice aquella alicornio-. Algunos días después Alma es nombrada reina de la tierra del hielo, uno de los doce grandes reinos, aunque en ese entonces solo había tres, pero las eras pasaron, la maldad toco esa tierra algunas ocasiones, la historia se desvaneció para sus habitantes, y la gran bestia se convirtió en una montaña al cubrirse de nieve por las constantes tormentas en aquel helado reino. Un día la gran reina murió, o al menos eso se creía, pero al igual que Deathcore dejo un pequeño testamento con un encantamiento, que decía que cuando el reino la necesitara ella volvería, luego llego Discord y más tarde las hermanas nobles, Celestia y Luna, finalmente la era donde se sitúa nuestra historia, en la era de las nuevas princesas Twilight Cadence y Sparklin.

Han pasado tres meses desde que los Windigos azotaron el mundo con su helado terror pero ya nadie tienes miedo, y como era costumbre ni Kaoru ni Witchboy llegaron a la celebración en su honor, se quedaron charlando con sus nuevas amigas en el espejo de feris (como lo sabe quien leyó las crónicas de Kaoru, el espejo te deja comunicarte con cualquiera no solo en cualquier parte del mundo, si no en cualquier mundo), La princesa Sparklin e pide a Winter que traiga un poco de té, Winter e extraña pero sale, Sparklin aprovecha para hablar a solas con Witchboy y Kaoru –chicos, Winter no lo sabe pero he planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella, será su cumpleaños en tres días y por supuesto que quiero que ustedes asistan, también quiero que imbiten a sus amigas de, … ¿Cómo se llama ese pueblo donde viven?, ambos ponen cara de ashh y dicen –Poniville-, y ella continua, -o si eso invítenlas por favor- -allí estaremos- responde Kaoru con una sonrisa.

La princesa Luna mira el cielo estrellado con gran nostalgia, parece haber algo extraño en el aire, no se explica que podría ser, Celestia se le acerca -¿pasa algo hermana?-, -no lo sé, se siente extraño, como si algo muy malo estuviera por ocurrir-, Celestia mira el cielo suspira.

Kaoru camina hacia la casa de Twilight mientras Witchboy se dirige a donde Pinkie, en el camino Kaoru mira el cielo y nota que las estrella fugases tienes menos brillo, se ven grises como si anunciaran algo, se toma un poco de tiempo para pensar pero igual consigue llegar a la casa de Twilight, Spike abre la puerta –Spike amigo como andas-, Spike sonríe y se emociona, -Kaoru que gusto verte, no sabes las cursilerías que paso aquí-, Kaoru se ríe un poco, -bueno amigo vengo a ver a Twilight-, -está allá- contesta Spike y señala una montaña de libros, -¿qué haces Twili?- pregunta Kaoru al verla tan concentrada, ella lo mira y le dice –me quede tan emocionada con la historia que nos contó Winter que comencé a investigar sobre el país de hielo, encontré mitos muy interesantes, encontré uno en especial sobre un demonio ponie muy malvado y como la primera Gran reina alicornio lo venció-, -me vas a contar eso- le dijo Kaoru, -pero por ahora quiero decirte que estas invitada al cumpleaños sorpresa de Winter, será en tres días, no faltes- Twilight se emocionó y comenzó a cantar, -iré al reino de hielo, iré al reino del hielo-, Kaoru sonrió y dijo aun es una niña.

Los tres días pasaron volando, y el cumpleaños llego, el plan fue simple, Sparklin iría con Winter a recorrer la tundra de los grande jardines del palacio mientras todos en el castillo arreglaban el gran salón para la fiesta, pero tres meses atrás un demonio llamado Criztol había devastado el reino y los alrededores con su malvado poder, y por desgracia esa fue la décima vez que el mal azoto el lugar con esa intensidad, suficiente para que un viejo Alicornio malvado surgiera, pero él no era tonto y sabía que los Alicornios intentarían hacerle frente, así que cuando resurgió del hielo se dirigió hacia el legendario palacio de los Celestiales (un palacio del que pocos saben ya un menos conocen que allí es donde los alicornios de sangre pura nacen y crecen, leer el capítulo la Quirimark de Vastian en la saga de Vastian) donde arrojo un potente hechizo sobre las aguas de la vida que corren por todo el universo, estas se contaminaron y justo el día del cumpleaños de Winter sucedió algo terrible.

Shining Armor entraba a la habitación real donde la princesa Cadence estaba esperándolo, pero su corazón sintió un gran dolor y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, sintió que la vida se le iva por el desagüe, la tristeza inundo su corazón, llorando grito –Cadence ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- la imagen que miraba era extremadamente perturbadora, la enigmática princesa se había convertido en roca, justo como la maldición que lanzo Deathcore antes de ser encerrado. El jefe de guardias del palacio de Canterlord Filecis estaba furico, todos corrían asustados y nadie entendía por que las hermanas nobles se encontraban convertidas en roca, ante esta escena la esperanza se perdía. En el reino del hielo la maldición llego justo en el momento en que Winter y Sparklin volvían de su paseo por la tundra, ambas reían como las grandes amigas que son, pero en ese momento justo en que se abrieron las puertas del gran salón, el momento en que todos gritaron -¡sorpresa, Feliz cumpleaños comandante Winter Starius!-, justo en ese momento la maldición llego a Twilight y a Sparklin, convertidas en roca la felicidad se les escapaba a todos, Kaoru se sorprendió y entristeció cuando miro a Twilight en forma de estatua, Pinkie se abrazó de Witchboy, las chicas se pusieron como locas a gritar, Kaoru miro que Winter se encontraba en shock miraba a Sparklin mientras sus ojos y su mirada aterrados escurrían lágrimas, -no de nuevo- grito con fuerza la hermosa ponie, Kaoru llego hasta ella y la abrazo –cálmate, ya encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto- mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, pero la estruendosa voz diabólica de Deathcore retumbo en el aire, todos miraron a aquel imponente alicornio negro de melena azul rey y grandes colmillos, -felicidades ponies -ustedes serán mis primeras víctimas en muchas eras, siéntanse alagados-, Kaoru entrecerró los ojos y le grito –¿tú le has hecho esto a las princesas?-, el muy sínico le respondió, -no podía permitirme estorbos- Kaoru enfureció y dio un paso al frente, pero Winter aún estaba shokeada y no lo soltó impidiéndole actuar, los guardias se abalanzaron sobre aquel malvado ser, pero su magia era tan grande que le basto una onda expansiva para dejar fuera de combate a todos y cuartear las enormes murallas del castillo, la magia de Kaoru y Witchboy protegió a sus amigos, al ver esto Deathcore decidió no arriesgarse y silbo, el enorme dragón emergió de entre la nieve con un poderoso rugido, y lanzo su aliento sobre todos, nuevamente la magia de los unicornios se presentó, pero Deathcore no la vio así que se subió al lomo de su dragón que levanto el vuelo y se fue con dirección a Ecuestrita. El palacio quedo hecho añicos, pero de los escombros brotaron dos rayos de luz apartando todo el cristal que rodeaba a Kaoru y sus amigos, -maldita sea- decía Kaoru mientras restregaba los cascos en el suelo, luego se acercó a Winter y le dijo, por favor dime que ese no era Deathcore, Winter lo miro y le dijo, -veo que conoces la leyenda, entonces debes saber que todo se acabó, estaremos todos muertos-, Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos le da una bofetada, ella se sorprende, Kaoru le dice creí muchas cosas de ti pero jamás pensé que te rendirías-, Winter cae al suelo y le grita -¡tú qué sabes de mí, tú no sabes nada, tú no sabes que es perder a una gran amiga tu no entiendes mi dolor-, Kaoru la mira sonríe y le dice –aunque me hayas decepcionado te diré una cosa, tu no conoces mi dolor arreglare esto para que sonrías porque eres mi amiga y te quiero- Kaoru sale corriendo en busca de un transporte. Witchboy se le acerca a Winter y le dice –no sabes nada sobre Kaoru ni sobre mí, pero yo te diré algo, ni él ni yo nacimos como ponies-, los ojos de Winter se tornan sorprendidos, lo mira y le pide que le cuente más, witchboy le dice –él y yo venimos de algo llamado mundo humano, en ese mundo hay guerras, hambre, corrupción, racismos y muchas cosas feas, no se a detalle como ocurrió pero sé que segundos antes de venir este mundo el mejor amigo de Kaoru fue asesinado ante sus ojos (crónicas de Kaoru capitulo uno), en este lugar el encontró un mundo por el que siempre lucho, un mundo donde todos pueden ser iguales sin importar su raza y color, y es por eso que dará la vida protegiéndolo, y ahora si me disculpas mi amigo me necesitara en esta batalla- dicho esto Witchboy salió corriendo detrás de Kaoru, Winter se queda pensando unos momentos y finalmente habla, mira a las chicas y les dice -necesito que ustedes vallan a donde pueden arreglar esto, les daré un mapa, Cuando estudie en los Alpes me entere de la ubicación de "el palacio de los Celestiales", con sus elementos de la armonía podrán regresar a las princesas a la normalidad, estoy segura de que allí empieza el problema, llévense a Twilight- dicho esto les dio el mapa y salió corriendo detrás de los intrépidos unicornios.

No había transporte por ningún lugar, -una puerta, rápido necesito una puerta- decía Kaoru, Witchboy no veía ninguna, pero Winter llego y apareció una, -perfecto- dice Kaoru, Winter extrañada pregunta – ¿para que la quieres?-, Kaoru aun enojado con ella le dice –solo observa- Kaoru apunta su cuerno contra la puerta y dispara un encantamiento, y la puerta se abre, del otro lado la casa de Kaoru, -después de ustedes- dice Kaoru, Winter le pregunta -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Kaoru le contesta –es un encantamiento que aprendí cuando quería volver a casa-. El malvado Deathcore montaba sobre Halker destruyendo la ciudad de Canterlord, los guardias eran vencidos uno tras otro y El malvado alicornio reía cruelmente, Filesis se paró frente a la gran bestia y ataco con esferas de fuego, el monstruo apenas sintió un cosquilleo, tomo a Filesis y estando a punto de destrozarlo un relámpago lo golpea, Filesis se alegra y grita –alas de luz has llegado, estamos salvados- Kaoru se encontrandose ya en el lugar, dijo – ¿van contra el dragón o contra el sujeto feo?-, Witchboy dijo, -contra el dragón-, a Winter le hubiese gustado contrariarlo pero después de pelear con Ciztol sabía que en Kaoru había algo mas aunque aún no demostraba que, Kaoru sabía que debían separarlos así que se tele transporto arriba del dragón y justo frente a Deathcore, este se molestó, no aceptaba que un simple unicornio lo estuviera desafiando, entonces Kaoru le metió tremendo paradón tirándolo del Dragón, Deathcore molesto intenta volar, pero Kaoru le cae encima, el dragón intenta ayudar a su amo pero Winter invoca relámpagos y nieve para amedrentarlo, Witchboy apoya con un potente viento que es tan fino que corta un par de casa aunque al dragón apenas logra irritarle la piel, Witchboy y Winter envisten al dragón y lo tiran, El alicornio se encuentra en un duelo mágico con Kaoru que está recibiendo una golpiza, es arrojado contra los edificios, pero se levanta una y otra vez, con un poco de sangre en la cara, sonríe y dice -si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ya perdiste-, Winter lo ve y llora un poco no consigue entender que alguien ame tanto algo como para llegar a ese extremo, aunque ella no sabe que Kaoru solo intenta demostrarle que si tiene las agallas, la perseverancia y la decisión para hacer algo nada es imposible, en su distracción la enorme bestia arroja su aliento sobre Winter quien tarda en reaccionar, pero Witchboy despliega un escudo de energía protegiéndola, aunque queda cansado después de esto, Winter salta por encima y grita fuertemente, su cuerno brilla y con un potente hechizo deja fuera de combate a la bestia, aunque a quedado tan agitada que se tira al suelo, -ahora todo depende de el- dice Winter y mira a Kaoru, aunque lo ve mal trecho ya agotado le grita –más te vale ganar Kaoru yo confió en ti-, Kaoru sonríe y le contesta –eso quería escuchar- un enorme rayo rojo cubre a Kaoru y lo deja debajo de una gran pila de escombros, Winter intenta levantarse para ayudarlo pero esta tan cansada que no puede, Witchboy la ayuda a pararse y le dice –observa y veras porque es que los soldados le llamas alas de luz-, de los escombros surgen dos impresionantes alas de Luz que protegen a Kaoru, quien ahora se encuentra en forma de alicornio de luz, -tu fe en mí, me ha recordado como hacer esto- dice Kaoru quien lanza un potente rayo contra aquel alicornio que duda un momento antes de lanzar un contra ataque.

En el palacio de los Celestiales las chicas rodean a Twilight al hacer esto todas comienzan a recordar su amistad, lo cual es tan cálido que rompe la prisión de piedra de Twilight, quien al ser liberada rápidamente deshace la maldición de Deathcore para que el rio de la vida vuelva a fluir normalmente, al hacerlo todas las princesa regresan a la normalidad, Cadence vuele a ser de color rosa y Shining Armore la abrasa llorando aun, cuando Sparklin regresa de inmediato se pone la corona de la valentía, Alma aparece frente a ella y se transportan hacia Canterlord, pero mientras todo esto ocurre, en Canterlord la situación se pone un poco fea, El unicornio malvado ha absorbido la esencia de dragón y su poder se ha multiplicado, y para colmo Celestia y Luna siguen convertidas en roca debido a la presencia del alicornio malvado, e incluso para Kaoru es difícil combatirlo, pero Sparklin llega a toda velocidad dice, -no hay tiempo de explicar nada- y le pone la corona a Winter, sus ojos y su cuerno resplandecen, y de su espalda brotan dos alas de luz, pero no comunes, si no idénticas a las de la legendaria Alma, Winter ve a su amiga y comprende, así que sale volando en ayuda de Kaoru, Witchboy le pregunta a Sparklin, -¿Qué paso?-, Sparklin le dice –Alma se me apareció de nuevo y me dijo que su poder sería entregado a alguien de corazón noble y fuerte, y yo pensé en mi amiga, porque a pesar de que su corazón ha sido partido tantas veces aun quiere seguir adelante- Witchboy votea la cabeza y dice –ya veo-, la pelea llegaba a su final la magia se encontraba en choque, Kaoru sonreía como siempre mientras que Deathcore se encontraba muy enojado, en eso Winter llega volando y se le une a Kaoru, así la magia de ambos convierte a aquel alicornio malvado en una estatua de cristal que cae al suelo y se rompe en cientos de pedazos, ambos alicornios de luz bajan despacio y al hacerlo sus alas comienzan a disiparse, Kaoru la mira y le dice sonriente, -al fin encontraste el camino y la fuerza, bien- le guiñe un ojo y cae fatigado al suelo, Winter le dice -hazme un espacio- y se recuesta junto a él, ambos se miran a los ojos y comienzan a reír, Kaoru le dice –balla cumplaños ¿he?, Winter le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le dice gracias. Una semana después todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad inclusive el palacio de Cristal ha sido reconstruido y en Canterlord se celebraba la victoria obtenida con todas las princesa conocidas presentes y aunque Winter volvió a su actitud escéptica y un tanto fría ahora carga una bolsa con una corona legendaria que ahora es suya, Kaoru y Octavia se le acercan, -¿disfrutas la fiesta?-, y ella contesta, -disfruto más estar viva y saber que tengo verdaderos amigos que se dejan dar una golpiza para enseñarme una lección-, Kaoru sonríe sarcásticamente y le dice –jeje ¿te diste cuenta?- y ella le dice –soy escéptica no tarada- lo mira, baja la cara y le dice –gracias-, Winter lo abraza y los tres miran las estrellas-

Fin


End file.
